The Other Story
by thecoffeebringer
Summary: A member of the Fellowship is dead, and Gandalf sets out to discover the murderer. It's a mildly humorous murder mystery, and it's finished! Who was the murderer??? Well, I'm not going to tell you in the summary. Sheesh.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.  
  
Author's Note: I actually planned it out. Really, I know how it ends and everything. Yeah, first time for everything.  
  
It was a lazy, sunny day that dawned on this, the beginning of our story. Frodo woke up without knowing that this day would be any different than any other day in his life. He awoke in the same bed he had slept in for thirty years, he brushed his teeth in the same bathroom he had used all his life, and he ate breakfast at the same time and in the same manner as he had done since he was old enough to eat breakfast. There was nothing unusual about the day, no hint in the clouds that traveled across the Shire, no sign from the birds that sang in the trees, no indication whatsoever that today was anything special.  
  
Except for the dead body in his living room.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Frodo screamed as he walked in and observed the corpse, "Oh, this really sucks! First I get this stupid evil ring which Gandalf takes like twenty years to figure out is evil, now some chick is dead in my living room."  
  
Actually, no chick was dead in his living room as Frodo supposed. The dead body had once belonged to Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood. His long, shiny blonde hair often confused people.  
  
"Okay, so it's not a chick," said Frodo exasperatedly, "it's still a dead body in my living room!"  
  
"Yes," said Gandalf, "We must discover the murderer."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be finding out about my evil ring so we can destroy it before Sauron regains more power?"  
  
Gandalf thought about this for a long time, and finally said, "Nope."  
  
"Well," said Frodo, "who was in the house?"  
  
"All of them." Gandalf pointed to Frodo's couch which was full of an odd assortment of people. A handsome Ranger, a stout dwarf, a tall elf, three hobbits, a son of the Steward of Gondor, and a beautiful woman were sitting and talking.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Frodo to the woman, whose long raven hair and piercing green eyes had captivated his heart.  
  
"My name," she began in a strange, ethereal voice, "is Raina Lithiliana Silvermoon. I am a High Elf from..." but where she was from, they never discovered. At that moment, Boromir threw her out the window, where she died when a freak goat stampede trampled her.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Aragorn.  
  
Boromir shrugged, "gratuitous-killing-of-a-Mary-Sue?"  
  
"Riiiight," said Frodo, "so, do I know you people?"  
  
"Here," said Gandalf, handing Frodo a book, "read this copy of `The Fellowship of the Ring for Dummies' to find out who these people are."  
  
Ten minutes later, Frodo was done reading and asked, "so who's the elf?"  
  
"I am Elrond," said the elf, "and NOT Agent Smith, we won't go there. It's been done. We all know I look like Agent Smith, OKAY!?!"  
  
"Sheesh," said Frodo, "so who killed...." Frodo checked the book, "Orlando Bloom?"  
  
"Dammit, that's the movie tie-in version. Never mind, look, this is Legolas. He's dead. Somebody here..." he paused dramatically, "murdered him!" Lightning flashed behind the window, thunder clapped, and the lights went suddenly out. However, as it was morning, nobody cared.  
  
"To discover the murderer, we must learn how everybody here knew Legolas and determine who had the motive and opportunity to kill him."  
  
"We shall start with his best friend, Gimli." Said Gandalf.  
  
"I didn't kill Legolas," said Gimli, "he was my best friend, and only people who have read the books will understand that!"  
  
"Calm down," said Gandalf, "I'm not accusing you. I simply want to know where you were last night when the murder took place..."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Next Chapter (maybe)...Gimli's Story  
  
Review! 


	2. Gimli

Author's Note: Yay to all the cool people who reviewed. But I really want you to review. Yes, you. That's right. There is a little button at the bottom of the page. Hit it, put in your name (or Hello or This Sucks or whatever…) and write ~_something_~. Okay? Cool.

Disclaimer: I assume I don't need this on **every** chapter.

****

Gimli's Story

"Well," began the dwarf, "it started last night. You see, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Elrond, and the hobbits and I traveled to Bree where we stayed for the night in that hotel…"

"Yes of course," said Gandalf, "the Prancing Pony."

"No," said Gimli, "the Holiday Inn. Anyway, we all got separate rooms, except for the three hobbits who will be treated as a single entity in this story because, let's face it, it's just easier that way. Once we were situated in our rooms, I started to read 'The Fountainhead' because Legolas told me it was a good book. I found it to be very hard to read because of the lack of any characters to identify with, but I digress.

Around 8:20, I heard a lot of noise downstairs. I rushed out and Legolas told me there was a bar-fight. Naturally, being the pacifist I am, I was reluctant to get involved, but Legolas assured me that we were merely going to quell the fight, and not participate. I wasn't sure, he is a very manly elf, as you know. But I trusted him…he was…my…friend." Gimli burst into tears as he remembered his friend. "WHY!? Oh, sweet desolation! Why Legolas!?"

"Pull yourself together!" said Gandalf reprovingly.

"Okay," said Gimli, "where was I? Ah yes, the fight. We rushed down, first to arrive of our company. Apparently, it all started with Tom Bombadil and Glorfindel getting picked on by Barliman because he was a pointless character, but he still got to be in the movie. Well, you know Glorfindel's temper. Soon the whole place was one big brawl. Legolas and I were able to calm things down a little, then the others arrived, except for…Boromir. Now that I think about it, he was the last one down. And he was acting very strange, sort of nervous. I'm not sure why. 

Anyway, we all went back to our rooms and I started to read 'The Fountainhead' again, when I heard Legolas yelling for us from his room. I rushed in and saw one of the maids dead. She had been bitten by a snake hiding under Legolas' bed. If she hadn't been in there cleaning, it would have gotten him. I tried to tell him that, but he didn't listen. We caught the snake, then we carried the woman's body downstairs. When that was done, I went back to the room and checked the clock. It was 9:10. About ten minutes later, I heard a crash from down the hall. I figured Elrond had just been enjoying some of the Holiday Inn boxed wine, and didn't really give a thought to it."

"I resent the implication!" said Elrond leaping up.

"Now, now," said Gandalf, "the slightest details may be important."

"Before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," said Gimli, "I was going to say that I didn't give a second thought to the noise. I continued to read, until I fell asleep. I was awoken by a strange noise. By the time I was awake enough to try to discern it, it had disappeared." He shivered, "I don't want to know what it was. It sounded like the chaotic screaming of the Nazgul. But worse somehow, more sinister. Anyway, I tried to fall back asleep, but the memory of those horrible screams kept me up. At around midnight, I got up. Legolas was pacing inside his room. He said he had been awakened by a most horrible sound…a sound he'd only heard in his nightmares and numerous fanfictions…the sound of the dreaded _fangirls_. I shuddered as he pronounced the word. We both walked out to get a little air and make sure that there were no you-know-whats around. We ran into Elrond, who was completely wasted."

"How dare you!"

"Please," said Gandalf, "we all know about your problem. I'm sorry Gimli, do go on."

"Thank you, as I was saying, Elrond was really drunk. He was examining his bowl of wine. It was very beautiful, all covered in gold and carved from a single piece of crystal. I told him so, but he was not pleased. He stopped his rendition of 'I Will Survive' and began to cry. I asked him what the matter was and he said the bowl had a flaw. I tried to tell him that it didn't, it couldn't, it was too perfect. 'But it has a flaw!' he said.

'But it looks so perfect' I said.

'But it has a flaw!' he said.

'But it looks so perfect' I said.

'But it has a flaw!' he said.

We went on like this for about an hour and a half until Legolas took the golden bowl and through it against a wall and smacked us both over the head." Gimli began to choke up, "he…was…so…manly!" He began to cry openly without restraint. Gandalf handed him a tissue and said,

"There, there, Gimli. He's in a better place. Don't elves go somewhere cool when they die?"

"I…(sob)…don't…(hiccup)…know."

"Well, do you remember anything else about that night?"

"Well, we went to sleep at about 1:30 and I was so tired from telling Elrond his bowl looked perfect that I slept soundly. When we got up at 8:00, Legolas was gone and there was a blood trail to Bag End. We followed it here and then Frodo came out and screamed like a little girl when he saw Legolas. Brave, brave Legolas! Why did you have to die! So young!"

"He was several thousand years old, you know," said Gandalf, "but it doesn't matter. Someone here killed him. Sometime between 1:30 and 8:00 in the Holiday Inn in Bree and dragged his body to Bag End. Excellent-er-well…obviously, we have some clues now. Let us hear the tale of Lord Elrond who is the only person here not a member of the Fellowship. Let us see how he can explain his actions."


	3. Elrond

Disclaimer: Oh [expletive deleted] ! I forgot to credit Henry James in my last chapter! Henry is the author of such fines works as "The Portrait of a Lady," "The American," and "Wings of the Dove."

Author's Note: THANK YOU to all my reviewers! Especially Mercuria, who read my past story and reviewed like every chapter. You are so cool!

On a side note: hehehe, I have unlocked the mystery of centering text. All shall feel my power!

****

Elrond's Story

"I would be only too happy to tell you what happened," said Elrond, "It all started when we were walking to Bree. Aragorn said to us, 'I was thinking…' 

to which Legolas replied, 'should I write that down?' Aragorn seemed rather confused by this, then he realized that Legolas was mocking his intelligence. Well, you know the man's temper…"

"I resent that, sir!" said Aragorn leaping up and punching Pippin in the process.

"As I was saying…" continued Elrond.

"My face!" said Pippin.

"Oh shut up," said Gandalf.

"EXCUSE ME!" said Elrond, "I AM the Lord of Rivendell. Pay attention! So anyway, Aragorn told Legolas that he would pay for that mockery of his intelligence and brandished his sword menacingly. Legolas simply laughed at him. I knew it was a mistake. I'm not saying Aragorn killed him, I'm simply saying that Aragorn…wait, actually, I am saying that Aragorn killed him. Without a doubt."

"Proof?" asked Gandalf.

"Well," thought Elrond, "there was a barfight, like Gimli said. On the stairs, I ran into Aragorn who looked anxious to join the fight. When we got there, Legolas and Gimli were already there, trying to calm things down. I remember Aragorn was very upset about not getting to kill anyone."

"This is entirely subjective!" said Aragorn, "I mean, come on, the man hates me!"

"That's because you suck," said Elrond, "but everything I'm saying is true. Legolas helped stop the fight, then everyone went to their rooms. I didn't. I asked the barkeeper if they had any wine for, you know, medicinal purposes."

"Oh, of course!" said Aragorn skeptically.

"I don't have an alcohol problem!" said Elrond defensively.

"What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. You were too busy being wrong."

"May I continue my story?" asked Elrond. When no one objected he continued, "Thank you. I imbibed a bit of wine. I was going back up to my room at about 8:50, when I saw Aragorn in the hall. He and everyone else were all huddled around something. A dead body. It was a woman with long blonde hair. She had been stabbed through the back, but the blade was no longer there. It had been removed and stowed somewhere. We all figured, since her hair was so beautiful and long, she must have been a Mary Sue and we simply threw her out the nearest window. Then, I don't really remember much. I may have had a bit more to drink than was healthy. I seem to remember a long conversation with Gimli which ended in Legolas hitting me in the head. I don't think that will help much."

"No," said Gandalf, "you really haven't been much help to us. But it doesn't matter. Next, we will hear from the hobbits, who had never met Legolas before their journey here. Let us hear what they have to say about our departed friend…"

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter: The Hobbits' Story

Review!


	4. The Rest of the Characters

Disclaimer: Sometimes people walk up to me and say, "Hey, aren't you J.R.R. Tolkien?" To which I must respond, "No. No, I am not."

Author's Note: Muchas Gracias, las personas muy amables quien reviewed-o mi cuenta. Y la Señorita Minka es muy graciosa! Gracias a todos! 4 ½ years of Spanish, and already I've forgotten it all. The injustice!!!!

****

Aragorn, Boromir, and The Hobbits

"I will speak for the hobbits," said Sam, "as it seems very unlikely that all three of us would speak in unison for the entirety of the story. You've heard Elrond tell you about Aragorn's little confrontation with Legolas outside the Holiday Inn. When the fight broke out downstairs, we ran down and met with Elrond and Aragorn who were on the stairs. Aragorn seemed disconcerted about something. We went down into the bar and saw Legolas and Gimli calming people down. We tried to help and a few minutes later, Boromir came down. He was acting very strangely. I didn't know why.

When we went upstairs, I heard Legolas yell. Apparently, a servant had been killed by a snake in his room. I thought it was odd because that kind of snake isn't native to this part of the country. It comes from the South. Someone had to bring it here in an express attempt to kill Legolas. He and Gimli caught it and they took the young woman's body away. A few minutes later, at around 8:40 or so, before they had returned to their rooms, I heard a racket outside my room. I looked out and saw a woman lying dead in the hall. I thought, 'Oh great, Samwise, what's next?' Well, then I saw Aragorn wiping off his sword and he threw it in his room, stealthily like he didn't want anyone to see him. But he saw that I had seen. He said to me, 'Sam, do you know who she is?'

'No,' I said.

'She's a Mary-Sue, and she was after Legolas!' Well, I got scared, because it was obvious that someone was trying to kill Mr. Legolas, and that isn't a nice thing. Then, Merry and Pippin came out and Aragorn said we had to get rid of her body. Elrond came up the stairs kind of tipsy and said some things to Aragorn that I don't think the Gaffer would want me to repeat. I don't imagine Lord Elrond cared much for Aragorn, but he helped us get rid of the body because he didn't like Mary-Sues any more than the next fellow. A few minutes later, I heard Legolas and Gimli come back to their rooms, and about ten minutes after that I heard a crashing sound. When I checked, I saw that it was just Elrond having a bit too much to drink. Then I went to sleep. I was worried about Mr. Legolas, and it turned out I was right to worry because when we woke up he was dead, and his body had been carried here."

"That's strange…" mused Gandalf.

"That we still don't know who done it?" asked Sam.

"That nobody interrupted your story this time," said Gandalf, "very odd. Apparently the author is tiring of writing all these accounts and is skimping on the comedy."

"I agree," said Aragorn, "I think this was a distinctly non-humorous chapter."

"Well then," said Gandalf, "let's here your story Mr. Oh-Look-At-Me-I'm-the-King."

"There's no need to be rude," said Aragorn defensively, "I didn't kill Legolas. I would have defended him with my life. And very nearly did. I was just walking outside my room and saw a young woman with long beautiful hair. My heart was instantly captivated and I knew she was a Mary-Sue. Every since that movie came out, there have been Mary-Sues lurking in every corner and under every rock of Middle Earth. One must always keep on guard. Let yourself be taken over by a Mary-Sue and it's all over. I killed her, yes. That is true. Elrond yelled at me for it, said that I had mistaken her for Legolas when I did it. Indeed not. I'm a Ranger, I think I can tell Legolas from a Mary-Sue! After we threw her body out the window, we all retired to our rooms. I heard Legolas and Gimli come back a few minutes later and they went to sleep. About ten minutes after that I heard Elrond singing faintly and heard a crash. I knew he was drunk so I didn't bother about it. Then, at about 10:30 or so, I heard a terrible noise. Fangirls, the pollutants of Middle Earth. Blame the movie for making them the enemy in every fanfiction written these days."

"You really hated that movie, didn't you?" asked Gandalf.

"Well," said Aragorn bitterly, "I am not _that_ greasy."

"I seem to remember Legolas being portrayed by a very handsome and not-greasy actor," said Gandalf with a gleam in his eye, "you wouldn't have been jealous now would you?"

"Of course not. I am the King, why should I be jealous of a stupid elf. Even if he was more handsome than me, and more manly, and more skilled at fighting…he was my friend, I didn't kill him! They did!" he pointed to Sam, Merry, and Pippin, "They killed Legolas. I know because I saw them out of bed at 10:30 when the fangirls were released. Forgot to mention your little adventure with the fangirls, didn't you Sam? Well, after the fangirls had swept through the Holiday Inn looking for characters to pester, I wanted to see if anyone was hurt and would you believe that I found the hobbits hiding under tables right next to the plot hole that had allowed the fangirls to enter Middle Earth!" The three hobbits turned away. "You see? They were the ones who allowed them to enter, hoping they would kill Legolas. When that failed, they killed him in his sleep like the cowards they are!"

"That's not true!" said Sam standing up, "we didn't do any of that! You're lying! It was you who killed Legolas out of jealousy."

"Now, now," said Gandalf, "let's not jump to any conclusions. Let us hear from the last witness, Boromir."

"I will tell you my story," said Boromir, "although I do not think it will be of any use. I heard about the fight, and I was heading to stop it, but…I got sidetracked. I saw…a Mary-Sue! She was standing there, blocking the stairs. I was scared! I didn't know what to do. Eventually, she moved and I went down, but by that point the fight was over and the rest of the Fellowship had everything under control. I went back upstairs and rested. Then I heard that she, the Mary-Sue I mean, had been killed. We threw her out the window and nobody spoke of it again. Well, until now of course. Everything else that happened that night, you've already heard from other people. I don't know anything else except that at 2:00 in the morning I was woken up. I thought I heard someone scream in a dream, but when I woke up, everything was quiet. I didn't pay any attention to it then, but it must have been when Legolas was murdered. He…was…so…manly. Who…(sob)…would want…to (hiccup)…kill him!? Oh cruel fates!"

"You didn't even like him," said Gandalf.

"He was the best guy I ever met! If I had a brother, I would want him to be just like Legolas!"

"Faramir?" said Gandalf.

"No," said Boromir, "my name's Boromir."

"Yes, but your brother… oh never mind. This settles it. I know who did it."

"You do!?" said Frodo astounded by Gandalf's intelligence.

"I do. It was…"

Cliffhanger, no? Tell me who _you_ think did it, or review. You came this far to read, you might as well review. But seriously, I would love to know who you think killed my husband…er…Legolas.


	5. The End

Author's Note: Updates to the credits: The words "Oh sweet desolation" and the idea of counting thoughts belong to bunnyb. Dennis said some stuff that may have been included in the story, blah, blah…etc.

****

The End of the Other Story

When we last left the Fellowship, Gandalf was about to announce the murderer…

"You do!?" said Frodo.

"I do," said Gandalf, "It was…"

"WHO!?" screamed the Fellowship.

"The one person who had the motive, the means and the…" he paused, "crap. Give me another word that starts with 'm.'"

"Malevolence?" suggested Boromir.

"Madness?" offered Frodo.

"Stupidness." Piped Aragorn.

"That doesn't start with an m," said Merry accusingly.

"And it's not even a real word," added Pippin.

"I bet he did it," said Gimli.

"Never mind, never mind!" said Gandalf, "The one person who had the motive, the means, and the opportunity…"

"Yes?" said the Fellowship.

"Frodo." Said Gandalf.

The Fellowship gasped and all eyes turned to the little hobbit.

"Why did you do it, Frodo?" asked Gimli, choking on tears of anger and sorrow.

"I didn't." said Frodo simply.

"Oh." Said Gandalf. He looked around the room for several minutes, and finally said hesitantly, "are you sure?"

"Yes." Said Frodo.

"Well…then…okay," said Gandalf, "did…um…I do it?"

"No." said Frodo.

"Ah ha!" said Gandalf, "Legolas killed himself!"

"What?"

"He killed himself."

"He let a snake loose in his room, unleashed fangirls, and dragged his dead body to my house?"

"It's possible."

"No."

"Well then," said Gandalf, "I'm all out of ideas."

"I bet I can figure out who did it," said Frodo, "we have all the clues. There was a barfight which Legolas and Gimli were the first to arrive at. Somebody put a killer snake in Legolas' room in the short interlude between when Legolas left and when the killer went downstairs. Therefore, it couldn't have been Gimli. Boromir was the last to arrive, and everyone has commented on how strangely he looked, which he claimed was the result of a run-in with a Mary-Sue of which there are no witnesses. When the snake failed, the killer may have murdered the Mary-Sue, thinking it was Legolas if he only saw her from the back. Aragorn, things aren't looking good for you."

"I didn't kill Legolas!"

"We shall see. The dead Mary-Sue was disposed of before Legolas and Gimli returned to their rooms. Later that night, the killer released fangirls, hoping to kill Legolas that way. His attempt failed. The only people up at that time were Aragorn and the hobbits. Aragorn claimed to be checking that the fangirls were gone. The hobbits failed to mention why they were up, very suspicious. At around 2:00 in the morning, the killer was finally successful when he killed Legolas in his sleep and dragged his body here."

"So which of them did it?" asked Gimli.

"There was only one person here who could have done it," began Gandalf again, "the one person whose actions don't seem to come together. Elrond."

"Me?" asked Elrond.

"You are the only one here who is not a member of the Fellowship. Why is that?"

"Because the author likes me."

"Oh…well then." Gandalf sat down again.

"It wasn't Elrond," said Frodo, "in fact, it wasn't any one of them."

"I told you so," said Aragorn sticking his tongue out at Gimli and the hobbits.

"It was," continued Frodo, "all of them. All except for Elrond and Gimli had motives and opportunity to kill Legolas. They all just happened to fail. The snake was from the South, Boromir was the last to arrive at the fight. He was the first to fail at killing Legolas."

"How did you know?" asked Boromir, hanging his head in shame.

"I have the author's plot outline in front of me," said Frodo, "let us continue. Legolas was not killed by the snake, Boromir realized his plot had failed. He wasn't stupid enough to make a second attempt in one night. He thought he'd wait a while before trying again. Next, Aragorn saw the back of a tall person with uncannily beautiful blonde hair. Assuming it was Legolas, he stabbed the Mary-Sue. When he realized who she was, he knew it would be easy to cover his actions."

"It's true! It's true!" said Aragorn sobbing, "I tried to kill Legolas!"

"Aragorn realized his attempt had also failed, but he was too stupid to think of a new plan, so there was no other attempt made on Legolas' life by him. Next, we come to the fangirls. Needless to say, they were released by the hobbits. They failed to find Legolas and simply disappeared. The hobbits didn't have the guts to kill Legolas themselves, so they didn't try anything else."

"It's all too true!" said Sam, "we hated Legolas! We had to kill him!"

"Then it was Gimli and Elrond who succeeded in killing Legolas after all!" said Gandalf triumphantly, "I knew it. That was going to be my next guess."

"No." said Frodo.

"Damn it."

"Elrond and Gimli were the two people who loved Legolas. They tried to protect him."

"Poor…(sob)…Legolas!" wailed Gimli, "It's just…not fair!"

"Then who was it, Mr. Oh-Look-At-Me-I-Have-the-Plot-Summary?"

"Who else was at the Holiday Inn that night? Who else would want to kill Legolas? Who else," Frodo moved to the kitchen as he spoke, "is in this house right now. Hiding in the…refrigerator!" Frodo opened the refrigerator dramatically to reveal two men shivering inside.

Actually, neither looked much like a man. One was clearly a noble elf, the other looked wise as though time did not touch him.

"Bombadil! Glorfindel!" said Gandalf in a booming voice, "what the hell are you doing here!?"

"We…(shiver, shiver)…had to…(shiver)…hide." Said Tom Bombadil.

"This is about the movie isn't it?" said Aragorn, "I know, I hated it too."

"We don't care…(shiver)…about…(shiver)…your stupid movie!" They stepped out of the refrigerator and ran toward the fire where they sat for several minutes before they spoke again. "We hated Legolas for the same reason all of you hated him!" resumed Bombadil.

"Why?" asked Gimli.

"I know!" said Frodo.

"Shut up!" said Gandalf, "we all know you have the plot outline."

"Because," said Glorfindel, "he made us all look bad. He was just so damn good-looking that all us other characters, even those Tolkien intended to be the epitome of nobility and perfection such as me and Tom, looked like greasy, girly shmucks. It just wasn't fair! We wanted to get rid of that hot elf forever! And we would have succeeded if it hadn't been…"

"You did succeed." Said Frodo.

"Huh?" said Bombadil.

"Legolas." said Frodo, "You succeeded in killing him. He's dead."

"Oh," said Glorfindel, "um…yippee?"

"Actually," said Legolas, "I'm not dead."

"Why not?" asked Frodo.

Legolas looked over his body and contemplated that question for a long time. Finally, he opened his mouth to give the profound secret behind his miraculous reincarnation, then he shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"Shall we partake of some cheese then?" asked Gandalf.

"Okay!" said Legolas.

The End.

Author's Note: I can't believe someone guessed the ending! The author is hanging her head in shame. Alack! Well, at least I have cool reviewer people. Yes, my reviewer people are so cool. Especially Minka who wrote the longest review I have ever seen, and which was very amusing to read. Also, Mercuria who remembered "The Story" which made me very happy! And of course, bunnyb, who has always been so supportive of my work. Why are you still reading the author's note? Shouldn't you be reviewing now? Stupid ending? I know. Tell me about it. Hit the little button below and tell me what you thought. Don't make me beg. Okay, fine. Please, please, please!!! I'll give you an Oreo ®!

~Thecoffeebringer aka Mercedes aka Mandé


End file.
